


An Almost Perfect Gentleman

by Cup_aTea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Bucky prided himself on being a gentleman, and he would never dream of taking advantage of Clint.  But that didn't mean he didn't wish for more.So maybe that's why, when Clint pulled him into an empty corner of the stables, Bucky didn't say no.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	An Almost Perfect Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know guys

James Bucky Barnes was a gentleman, and so was his friend Clint Barton, even if some considered him less so because of his past. It was because Bucky was gentleman that he endured in silence how much he was desperately in love with his friend. As for Clint—certainly he liked Bucky, but he never gave Bucky any impression that he should pursue the matter with his parents. And Bucky was fairly certain that there was no way the venerable Phillip and Virginia Coulson, would approve of their son marrying a man like Bucky.

So Bucky carried on being desperately, achingly in love with Clint, happy enough that Clint sought out his company and not willing to risk things by daring more.

That might be reason why when Clint propositioned him at the end of the stable in the middle of the day, he didn’t immediately say no.

“You cannot be serious,” he said, looking around and half expecting someone to leap out at them.

“I am completely serious,” Clint said. “I’d like to kiss you and quite a bit more if you have a mind to.”

“It’s broad daylight, and you’re an unmarried man,” Bucky said. 

“So are you,” Clint said, looking stubborn.

“That is different,” Bucky said.

Bucky was the head of his household, owner of the very land they were standing on, and Clint still lived in his parent’s home. His parents, who at this very moment were residing the in guest quarters of Bucky’s Hall, no further away than the gravel drive.

“But the staff,” Bucky said, even as Clint tugged him toward an empty stall.

“All at the servants lunch. The place is deserted except for us,” Clint said.

Bucky followed him into the stall and Clint pressed Bucky into the back wall. He pressed his lips to Bucky’s and Bucky thought his knees might melt at the touch.

Then the touch was gone and Bucky opened his eyes as Clint moved. Clint knelt down in the hay in front of Bucky. His hands went to the flap on Bucky’s pantaloons, and Bucky’s breath caught. Clint looked up at him, sensing his nerves.

“Here?” Bucky had to swallow before the word came out.

“There’s no one around,” Clint said.

“I –I am a gentleman, and I don’t want to ruin your reputation,” Bucky said. It pained him to say it with Clint’s hands warm on his hips and his hair gleaming in the light.

“And I am an adopted son of a gentleman and a boy who was allowed to run wild with a circus. If anyone’s reputation would tarnished it would be yours,” Clint challenged. 

His fingers undid the first buttons and he continued, “Besides, if there’s anywhere two young men may be alone without suspicion, it would be the stables. Anyone who’s listened to you talk about horses at dinner can hardly think anything exciting is going on here.”

Bucky scoffed at him, and Clint grinned for a moment.

“If you wish me to stop, I will,” Clint said. “I know that I grew up very differently to you and I don’t wish to startle or frighten you away.”

“You don’t frighten me,” Bucky said. “I have done this once or twice before. But you are precious to me. I feel as if we should wait—“

The words _‘for our wedding night’_ were on Bucky’s lips but he managed to contain them.

“—Wait for the right moment,” he finished.

“In my experience, there are no right moments. If you wait for something to be perfect, you’ll miss it every time. We’re here, now. Alone. We have this opportunity and I don’t want to miss our chance,” Clint said.

“As long as you’ll still think well of me in the morning. I couldn’t bear knowing that you thought I’d compelled you to do something so dangerous,” Bucky said, his shoulders relaxing.

“Never,” Clint said. “And you—please do not hold against me how quickly I dropped to my knees for you. I’ve been wanting to do this for weeks.”

“Weeks,” Bucky echoed faintly as Clint drew his cock out.

His hands were warm and calloused, and his light touch was going to drive Bucky mad. He couldn’t think of the last time he’d had someone else’s hands on him. But there was Clint before him, handling him so gently.

Clint wasted no more time teasing. He stroked Bucky’s cock with one hand and his other gently cupped Bucky’s balls. Not a moment later his mouth was on Bucky, and Bucky’s hands clenched as that wet heat engulfed him.

Clint drew back a little to play with the head of his cock and tease his tongue along the ridge there. Bucky swallowed back a moan. Clint looked up at him with mischievous eyes, even while his lips were stretched around Bucky’s length.

“Clint,” Bucky whispered, as quietly and as carefully as he could.

Clint slid back down his cock, taking him in further this time, and Bucky shuddered. 

Clint seemed to make it a game, moving faster and playing with his tongue, until Bucky’s knees were like jelly and his pleasure coiled tightly.

“Clint, please,” Bucky whispered. “I am… I shall…”

His words were in vain because Clint’s arm wrapped tightly around his waist, and he pushed himself farther down on Bucky’s cock. Bucky shuddered at the intense tight heat and he came down Clint’s throat without further warning.

Clint used his mouth to clean him up, suckling at him until Bucky had to push him away. Then Bucky pulled him up and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Are you certain?” Clint asked. “You will still taste it.”

“I don’t mind. And I would like to get a taste of you,” Bucky said.

He pulled Clint down to kiss him with one hand cradling the back of his head. Clint’s mouth was hot and wet, and behind the bitter taste of Bucky’s own seed, he chased something else that was essentially Clint. Clint moaned into the kiss and Bucky was reminded that he was still hard where he pressed up against Bucky’s thigh.

Bucky undid the buttons of Clint’s flap and slid his hand inside. 

Clint made a louder noise and almost melted into Bucky as Bucky stroked him.

“Faster,” he said, and Bucky changed his grip. 

“Yes, that’s—“ Clint’s voice broke into a high wounded noise and Bucky shushed him.

“Do not get us caught now, dearest,” Bucky said.

Clint’s head dropped forward to Bucky’s shoulder. He rutted into Bucky’s hand and his breathing grew harsh.

“Are you close?” Bucky asked.

“Yes,” Clint said, sounding almost pained “Please don’t stop.” 

“Never,” Bucky said, more sincerely than he intended. 

Clint came shortly after with a choked cry Bucky wished he could hear in full. If he was being honest he wished he could see the man in full in his bedchamber without risking indecency. He longed to learn every inch of Clint’s and discover every sound he could make.

Clint straightened up to his full lanky height, drawing Bucky back to the here and now. He had an easy smile, and his shoulders were more relaxed than they had been before. He drew a kerchief from his pocket and began cleaning Bucky’s hand.

“Did you enjoy it?” Bucky asked, his nerves returning.

“Which part?” Clint returned. He was meticulous cleaning Bucky’s fingers one at a time and leaving no trace.

“All of it,” Bucky said.

“Yes,” Clint said easily. “I would not have done it if I did not. And you clearly have some experience because you handled me very well.”

“Yes, well…” Bucky searched for another topic besides his past liaisons. “Do you think we should return to the house?”

Clint’s smile dimmed a little. “Probably. They’ll be putting on our lunch soon, and the stablehands will return to their work.”

They made quick and quiet work of their buttons. Clint let Bucky straighten his cravat from where it had been pressed up against Bucky’s shoulder. Then he looked Bucky up and down where he stood and nodded.

“The perfect gentleman,” he said, his expression more solemn.

“Not quite,” Bucky said, allowing himself a little smile. He gestured toward stall door. “Shall we?”

Clint nodded amiably and they started back towards the Hall. Bucky made sure to keep a respectable distance between them so that no one would question Clint’s reputation as a young man. But he wished he could take Clint’s hand and hold it in his own. Especially because Clint’s expression had turned serious as they approached the Hall and Bucky longed to ask him what was the matter.

But the butler was at the door to usher them in to lunch. Questions would have to wait until another time, and Bucky would have to be content sifting through his memories of their time alone together.


End file.
